


For luck

by errantknightess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Surprise Kissing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: Prompto cheers on Noct at the arcade.





	For luck

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something quick and easy, but ended up taking way more time and effort than anticipated... Many thanks to [incarnandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine) for pushing me in the right direction!

When he needed to, Noctis could be an incredibly patient man.

It came as a surprise to learn that at first. If someone pressed him hard enough, Prompto would admit it was _probably_ the face. Noct could look testy even on his good days, and those were rare. But even on his bad days, he wasn’t that quick to snap. Over the years, Prompto had been lucky to have a front row seat to his numerous displays of diplomacy and self-control. Noct had dealt with more than anyone should ever have to deal with – and he took it all with grace. He deflected obnoxious, invasive questions from their schoolmates. He managed not to nap in _most_ of their classes. He never turned down Prompto’s requests for a photoshoot, even though he must have been sick of them after all those official sessions he had to endure. And of course, when all of that was done, he could spend hours on end sitting still and silent on a pier with a fishing rod in hand.

But all of that patience evaporated like a daemon on a summer morning some time around his third _Game Over_ in a row.

“Damn it,” he groaned, slamming the control panel with his fist. Prompto flinched, but the dull clang of metal drowned in the noise around them. The arcade was busy enough that no one paid any mind to their crown prince assaulting the machines – even though Noct did his best to make sure Prompto could hear his discontent over the crowd.

“Did you see that?” He waved his hand at the screen, where his avatar was still blinking red in a cloud of pixelated explosion. “I totally had it! This is cheating!”

“You think it’s rigged?” Prompto poked the machine with the tip of his boot. If it was, he couldn’t see any signs of tampering, other than the peeling stickers and a few choice words of graffiti on the side.

“Doesn’t matter.” Noctis cracked his knuckles. “I’ll beat it anyway. There _has_ to be a way.” He plucked another token out of his pocket and shoved it into the slot with so much force it nearly jammed. The screen flickered through the end title and to a new game, and Noct tightened his grip on the joystick as the countdown flashed into his face with huge, bright numbers.

Prompto hovered by his shoulder, but he couldn’t really focus on the game. The backgrounds and obstacles rolling in front of his eyes were all too familiar by now – gods only knew how many times he’d seen the first few levels this week alone. It was way more fun to look at Noct instead, watch how he scrunched up his nose and bit down on his lip after every missing blow or failed jump. His pale face seemed to glow, tinted all colours of the rainbow by the neon lights around them. They contrasted nicely with his black shirt, a stark shape showing off the slight curve of his bicep and the tense line of his back.

Noct cursed, and Prompto quickly dragged his gaze back up, fixing it safely on the tiny crease between his eyebrows. It grew deeper with every tug on the joystick. Noct kept a steady rhythm, twisting his wrist with gliding, confident moves. His thumb flicked over the top button, fingers clasping tighter around the hard plastic. Prompto held his breath, and it had nothing to do with the close call on the screen.

“Come on…” Noct muttered through his teeth, almost too soft to hear if not for how close they were standing. Prompto could feel the brush of his elbow against his stomach as he yanked on the controller. He was trying his best to stay out of the way, but in the crowded arcade it wasn’t that easy. There were people everywhere, jostling and pushing, and he had to lean into Noct’s side time and again just to let them pass. At least Noct didn’t seem to mind, too caught up in the game to pay him attention. It was a miracle he hadn’t lost yet with all that. Prompto backed away slightly, but his eyes stayed drawn to Noct’s lips as they took on various shapes of silent curses and encouragements for the little figurine on the screen.

“No!” This one came out louder, and Prompto narrowly escaped getting socked in the nose as Noct threw his head back in frustration. In front of him, the dreaded _Game Over_ burned stark white over his dead avatar. “Not again! What’s wrong with this thing?”

“No kidding, dude. This is practically treason.” Prompto gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. It did nothing to lighten Noct’s pout, but he could live with that. It was a cute pout.

“I was so close.” Noct glared at the machine, slumping lower in the player’s seat. He looked a minute away from outlawing arcade games with a royal decree. No more scrambling for tokens and declaring his crushing revenge – that was a bad sign.

“You’re getting closer every time,” Prompto agreed eagerly, determined to salvage the mood. “Seriously, just keep on it! You’re gonna beat it eventually. Can’t let it beat _you_ , right? You’re too good for that.” He gave the stubborn machine another light kick and sent Noct his best smile. “We still have time for one more go. You sure you don’t wanna try?”

“I guess.” Noct’s face softened a bit, and he sat up a little straighter as he put a new token into the slot. He was still pouting, though. And that pout was still cute, but it also meant Noct was still upset, and gods, Prompto hated seeing his best friend upset.

So while the new game was taking its sweet time to boot up, he took a deep breath, grabbed Noct by the shoulder and pulled him closer, planting a quick, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“For luck,” he explained hastily as Noct turned to him with a blank stare, face washed red with the light from the screen. “You can do this! Go get ‘em, Noct!”

Noct opened his mouth, but whatever he wanted to say was cut off by the ticking of the countdown. He swiveled around and glued himself to the controls in an instant, pulling at the joystick as if he wanted to rip it out.

Prompto didn’t miss his pout slowly stretching into a smile.

And no wonder it did. This was his best game yet – a near perfect score through all the levels. Noct was on fire, flying through the screens and smashing combos one after another. He didn’t even lose any lives. Halfway through, Prompto was afraid to _blink_ too loud and ruin that streak. He kept his eyes on the screen right until the end, right until the high score list rolled in and prompted Noct to type his name.

Then, he found himself with an armful of an elated prince.

“Dude,” he yelped, wrapping his arms firmly around Noct’s waist to keep him from toppling over the armrest. Noct squeezed him back even tighter before finally crawling down from the seat. He collected himself with speed that would’ve made his etiquette teacher shed a proud tear. Only the smile remained, and now his face really was glowing – not just a trick of the fluorescent light anymore.

“Dude,” Prompto said again, words kind of failing him at the moment.

“You were right.” Noct bumped him on the shoulder, eyes bright with barely restrained excitement. “I did it. Finally!”

“When was I ever wrong?” Prompto laughed. “Well, at least when it comes to video games. Don’t hire me as your royal advisor just yet.”

“Yeah, now _that’s_ the best advice you could give me,” Noct snorted. His smile spread, twitching slightly as he pinched his lower lip in his teeth. Prompto couldn’t help but stare a little, which was bad, because Noct was staring right back at him and he _had_ to notice. Unless he was too busy mulling over whatever thought glazed his eyes like that.

“Noct? You with me?” He raised his hand in front of Noct’s face, probing.

“Huh?” Noct’s confused gasp skimmed over his fingers. His eyes focused again, piercing him a little too intensely. “Yeah… What?”

Prompto quickly squashed the urge to reach just a bit further and touch his cheek.

“High five?” he offered instead, waving his hand expectantly.

Noct met it with a satisfying clap that made his skin tingle. His hand was a little sweaty from gripping the controller, and very warm – and suddenly clenched on the front of Prompto’s vest, pulling him in.

Noct’s smile melted against his cheek, just in the corner of his mouth. The neon signs burst around him, blinding white.

Prompto closed his eyes as the room started spinning. The floor was swimming under his feet. If it wasn’t for Noct’s grip on him, he was sure he would’ve folded like a wet towel.

“Dude,” he breathed.

Noct cleared his throat, studiously avoiding his gaze.

“Thought you’d like your lucky charm back,” he muttered, pulling his bangs over his eyes as if trying to hide under it completely. “You know, since it works so well.”

“Right,” Prompto let out a small laugh, soft and quivering just like his knees. “I like it back, yeah. I like it a lot. Glad it helped you, though.”

“It did.” Noct looked up at him through his hair, a crooked smile pulling at his lips. “Hey… You think I could have it again later? I could really use it before the conference tomorrow.”

Prompto stared at that smile, lightheaded and not entirely sure he would _make it_ till tomorrow at this rate.

“Sure thing, buddy. Anytime you want.”


End file.
